


Surviving His Debut

by ThatGinjahNinja



Series: Really UnCorking Kagehina [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Improper Use of Volleyball Monthly, Inspired by Fanart, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Riding, Romance, Sexual Content, Volleyball, reallycorking, reallyporning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's latest issue of Volleyball Monthly has arrived.  The featured athlete looks flawlessly sexy in every image, and Hinata can't keep his hands from wandering.  He also can't seem to control the urgent need to lay claim to his now nationally recognized boyfriend.</p><p>Kageyama can't understand what all the fuss is about, especially since the pictures seem to have basically nothing to do with volleyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving His Debut

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't take it! [reallycorking's](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/tagged/30-days-nsfw-challenge) Kagehina art kind of dominates my thoughts right now, so I really needed to just have a series to get this out of my system.  
> I'll be posting several short (and maybe a few not so short) stories inspired by her art in this "Inspired by" series...particularly her 30 Day NSFW challenge.
> 
> This story was inspired by her [Day 17: On the Floor](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/image/146382785834) and [Day 4: Masturbation](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/142664434754/4-masturbation-kageyama-does-his-first-magazine) ^_^  
> Hope you enjoy.

**Surviving His Debut**

This was bad.

This was really bad.

Hinata was sitting on the floor of the bedroom, leaned against the bed with a copy of Volleyball Monthly open in his lap. The featured article was an in-depth look at Team Japan’s newest genius setter.

Originally, Hinata had been so proud of Kageyama for landing the highlighted role, but now he wasn’t sure what to feel. The cover was bad enough. His boyfriend stood on the cover, shining with sweat, using the bottom of his national team jersey to wipe at his chin. His mouth was open slightly from exertion, his immaculate arms well-defined by professional lighting and the sleeveless jersey, steely blue eyes drilling straight into the camera, and his slicked abs peeking at the bottom of the page along with a hint of the waistband on his underwear.

Kageyama looked utterly flawless in full-color glossy print, and it was very bad.

The whole country would see how flawless Hinata’s boyfriend looked now, and he would get even more attention than if he had just been that new genius volleyball setter that people were already gossiping about…not the kind of attention Hinata wanted him to have.

Hiding his pout behind the drawstrings of his favorite teal sweatshirt, he cautiously flipped to the article hoping his boyfriend might look a little less stunning than on the magazine cover.

_Damn it._

Kageyama had been shot with his top off completely, a blue towel draped around his shoulders, and the images were perfect. He had that focused look that Hinata found so sexy. The irritatingly gorgeous angles of his face that looked good from any direction, immediately stood out, and his body was insanely sculpted. To add to Hinata’s annoyance, it didn’t seem like they had airbrushed much of anything.

Tight and short, black volleyball shorts hung low in the image, and they showed off the V-shape cut deep in Kageyama’s hips. On the opposite page was a close-up of Kageyama’s back, holding a volleyball casually at his side, those same tight volleyball shorts clinging to his rounded rear.

Hinata exhaled slowly.

“This is fine,” he told himself aloud. “It’s fine.”

Never mind the fact that just anyone in Japan could see so much of _his_ boyfriend. It’s not like they would all have the same reaction he was currently having to the images—the slightly uncomfortable movement he was feeling in his sweatpants.

Turning the page, Hinata was done. The next set of photos above the main article included some action shots of him playing in his sleeveless national jersey, which would have been enough on their own to get Hinata’s blood pumping, but the opposite page had another shirtless shot of him setting the volleyball perfectly. It covered the whole page and each muscle in Kageyama’s thighs and upper half was tensed and tight as he jumped for the ball. His arms were flexed, and his long fingers seemed somehow delicate as they curled to set the ball in the way Hinata had perfectly memorized by now.

The last page was the worst. If you ordered your Volleyball Monthly by mail, included each month was a fold out poster of the featured athlete. When Hinata unfolded the image of Kageyama, he started to sweat, even though it was winter and there wasn’t a heater in their apartment. There in the middle of the magazine for anyone to see, was his Tobio looking like a god among men.

It took a moment before Hinata managed to close his mouth. Swallowing hard, Hinata let his eyes scan over every detail. Kageyama was absolutely drenched in sweat from playing. He was sitting on a locker room bench with his legs wide and casual, only those stupid, short black shorts on his body. One hand relaxed over his knee, water bottle hanging loosely in his hand, while the other wiped sweat from his mouth and nose.

There was something about the tape around his fingers…something about his hair all soaked and disheveled…and _definitely_ something about how those dark blue eyes seemed to penetrate directly through the camera and into the room.

Hinata was annoyed. He was certain the editors of the magazine had intended to garner more fans by showing off not only the skill of Japan’s newest setter, but also his beauty. It was the same type of spread they had given when Oikawa had joined the national team. Oikawa had bragged about how his issue was the most sold in the publication’s history because of all the women standing in line to buy the copies.

In a normal month, the magazine’s featured athlete would usually be on the court, in the middle of some killer action shot that a fan might want to rip out and display for inspiration for his favorite player. They were _not_ usually pictured staring into the camera with bedroom eyes that could convert even the most avid otaku into a sports fan.

Scratch that—into a Tobio Kageyama fan.

He wouldn’t really blame them, except Hinata knew Kageyama. He knew he wouldn’t want his article like a model’s campaign. He was sure Kageyama wasn’t aware they had intended the layout to look so racy, or he never would have agreed to be photographed. He was sure, but it didn’t stop the loud sound of Hinata’s own pulse thrumming in his ears.

Hinata really needed Kageyama not to be busy down at their apartment building’s laundry room, but Hinata wasn’t wearing underwear beneath his sweats as it was. The laundry _did_ need to get done. He wouldn’t make Kageyama come home just for this, though he definitely considered it.

Pushing down his sweatpants, Hinata wrapped his hand around his strained erection. He imagined pumping himself into his boyfriend right there on that photoshoot set. It was dirty. It was vulgar. It was hot.

Flipping back and forth between the sets of images, Hinata’s imagination soared. He imagined fulfilling the urge to let everyone know exactly to whom Kageyama was allowed to show off the rest of his body.

The slide of his hand quickened and the friction increased and his mind muddled. Everything felt tight and coiled and the image of Kageyama seemed to stare into him, seemed to dare Hinata to finish.

With a noisy grunt, Hinata squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of hot liquid spurting out over his hand again and again, his body pulsing through his pleasure.

When he finally came down and looked at the mess on his hand, magazine laid open on the floor, Hinata was ashamed. He felt guilty, somehow. He was embarrassed…but most of all, he was still feeling that twinge of jealousy.

He couldn’t stop thinking that everyone with their hands on a copy of this month’s VM might be doing exactly the same thing he had just done. They might be picturing sex with _his_ Tobio. They might get the idea that they had a shot with him or decide to come onto him or any number of unlikely scenarios that were now running through Hinata’s mind.

He walked to the bathroom to rinse his hands and still overheated face, when he heard his phone ringing. Rushing back to the bedroom, he saw that the incoming call was from the man he had just fantasized about.

Hinata’s face felt hot again as he meekly answered the phone. “Tobio?”

“Shouyou! Did you get your issue of Volleyball Monthly?”

 _Damn it!_ He must have checked his mailbox while waiting on the clothes to dry.

“Y-yes,” Hinata stuttered, wondering if saying more or less would make him seem less suspicious in this situation. He decided to go with less.

“Don’t look at it! The photo shoot turned out really embarrassing!” Kageyama emphasized.

“Oh?” he asked, hoping Kageyama wouldn’t ask why his usually headstrong boyfriend didn’t immediately argue back with him. He hoped his guilt didn’t manage to somehow bleed through the phone.

Hinata’s face became redder and redder as he listened to Kageyama rant about the shoot—the shoot Hinata had known would distress Kageyama.

“They made me take off my shirt. It was terrible! I don’t play volleyball without a shirt! Why did they do that? They said they wouldn’t use those…they promised! I’m calling the editor.”

“Tobi—“ Hinata tried, but Kageyama had already hung up.

God, he was so cute. Hinata wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky. Tobio was still so pure, so unconcerned with anything _not_ volleyball or his favorite redhead that he didn’t even understand why people would want to look at him with his clothes off.

Hinata inhaled slowly, staring at the magazine on the floor. For Tobio, his body was just a result of staying in shape for the game and nothing more. He didn’t realize that he was sculpted like a beautiful, young Adonis with gorgeous eyes and flawless hair and an enormous, natural talent as well.

Suddenly Hinata felt anxious that Kageyama had always been a sucker for praise and wouldn’t realize that people might just want to take advantage of him.

He felt the undeniable, carnal urge to lay claim to his boyfriend; to take charge of Tobio’s desires right then and completely wreck the man from being able to think of anyone else. It was silly. Kageyama had never even _looked_ at anyone other than Hinata the way that most people did. There wasn’t a doubt in Hinata’s mind that Tobio loved him with every bit of himself he had to share.

Still, Hinata was irrevocably hell-bent on confirming that he still made Kageyama’s head spin during sex.

Hinata knew it wouldn’t be long until Kageyama came back. Slipping off his sweatpants and hoodie, and grabbing the bottle of mostly empty lube from their nightstand, he decided to prepare himself to make his boyfriend a complete and utter mess.

Slicking up his fingers, he began slowly but surely stretching himself. He imagined the look that would be on Tobio’s face when Hinata was able to just immediately take all of him inside. Gasping he continued to pump and stretch adding more fingers as he went.

At some point, he heard the door open and Kageyama call, “I’m home!”

“Welcome back! I’ll b-be right out!” Hinata called back.

He knew what Kageyama would do first thing. He would sit himself down on the living room floor and start folding all of their laundry in order to put it away. Just a few more minutes of making sure he was ready, and Hinata would thoroughly destroy those plans.

Hinata looked at the poster-sized image of his sweating, overwhelmingly gorgeous boyfriend again, moaning quietly at his perfection.

It was almost a chore not to rush from the bedroom to Kageyama, but Hinata reminded himself he was trying to be sensual. He was trying to win his own competition to be Kageyama’s sexiest fantasy. He slipped his sweats back on, and went to lean against the entrance to the living room.

Kageyama didn’t look up. He was too focused on his task of folding laundry.

“What are you doing?” Hinata asked casually.

“Folding clothes, dumbass. Why? What are you doing?” Kageyama questioned, looking to his side.

“Whoa,” he said, looking suddenly dumbfounded. The laundry in his hand slowly found its way back to the floor, as Kageyama stared at him.

“What?” Hinata asked, a little startled by the immediate reaction.

“I don’t know. You look really…flushed…or something. Sort of hungry and…s-sexy. Your nipples are hard, you know?” he said, tongue darting out to moisten his lips.

“I know… they’re not the only thing that’s hard, either,” he mewed, pushing the front of his sweats down just enough to show off his erection.

“Sh-Shouyou!” Kageyama exclaimed. His face was already scarlet. He always got flustered when Hinata was so blatantly forward, but Kageyama would also tremble with eager anticipation.

Hinata padded over and kneeled beside his ruffled boyfriend, pulling Tobio’s white t-shirt up and over his head first thing. Kageyama hoarsely breathed, “What’s gotten into you?”

Hinata narrowed his eyes before scolding, “Tobio…”

Kageyama sucked in a sharp hiss of air, as Hinata pulled down the shorts and boxers he was wearing with one swift movement. “Yeah?” he asked, terribly confused but terribly turned on.

“I saw the photos, Tobio,” Hinata said, reprimanding tone in his voice.

“Shouyou! I asked you not to look!” Kageyama complained, not able to keep his hands off of his boyfriend’s bare chest. Hinata could tell his boyfriend felt embarrassed now that he could no longer meet his eyes.

“It was too late when you called. You hung up before I could tell you how jealous I was,” Hinata growled, sliding his sweats lower on his hips.

Laundry was knocked to the side, and Kageyama began kissing up Hinata’s neck, muttering against his skin, “I thought we talked about that. They haven’t seen you play on the team yet. When they do… _ungh_ …they’ll be begging to put you in the magazine.” Kageyama was interrupted by Hinata sucking hard against his collar bone, surely leaving a mark in his wake.

“I’m not jealous about that. There’s only one person I want begging to put me in…”

Kageyama choked, “What the hell is wrong with you, today? That was line was cheesy as fuck.”

“You mean sexy as…” Hinata cooed, before aggressively crushing his lips to Kageyama’s.

Kageyama pushed back gently, grabbing Hinata’s cheeks and asking, “Hey. What are you doing? Is something wrong?”

Hinata scowled and put his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders. Pouting, he exclaimed, “What the heck, Tobio? Let me seduce you, would you!?”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow and looked at Hinata carefully, trying to figure out why he was acting so differently. “At least tell me what you’re jealous about.”

And so Hinata explained about the pictures and about how insanely hot they were, which made Kageyama’s crimson flush spread down his chest. He reminded him of Oikawa’s spread, which made Kageyama sneer. Hinata told him his fears that when everyone in Japan discovered how amazing Kageyama was and the number of people dying to be with the famous national setter increased dramatically…that Hinata would no longer be enough to keep Kageyama happy.

“I know you love me right now. I know it’s ridiculous—“

“Good,” Tobio interrupted. “That _is_ ridiculous, dumbass.”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed him. Despite the aggressive way he’d gripped his face, Kageyama’s kiss was slow and soft. Deliberate— dedicated to reminding Hinata who he intended to spend his life beside.

“Shouyou,” he breathed against Hinata’s ear, “you’re the love of my life. Don’t forget it again.”

Hinata’s breath hitched in his chest and he felt like an idiot. He was supposed to be the one undoing Kageyama, but things were going in the complete wrong direction. He felt like he was at the mercy of the man under his legs, and all he could do was nod.

Hinata stared at Kageyama ravenously. His fiery, brown eyes drinking in the sight of the Tobio no one else would ever see. This Tobio that was far better than anything a photograph could capture was for Shouyou alone. Hinata shivered with delight, while simultaneously flushing hot from his still building arousal.

Kageyama suddenly looked almost pained, asking, “Why would I ever want someone else? You’re too sexy for me as it is. I wish you could see yourself right now!”

Hinata’s eyes took on a darker, hungrier tone as he admitted, “Tobio, I want you inside me.”

The straightforward admission did something to Kageyama. He barely managed a nod, lifting Hinata off of him so he could prepare him for sex.

Pulling his sweats off swiftly, Hinata stared down at his stunned boyfriend in the middle of half-folded laundry.

“No. I mean right this second,” Hinata cooed, kneeling over Kageyama and guiding his cock to his already open, dripping entrance.

“Shit! Why are you all wet in here?” Kageyama’s voice rasped out as the tip of his cock entered Hinata’s heavily lubed up hole.

“I wanted to be ready when you got home. I wanted to ride you without having to wait,” Hinata confessed, breathing out a relaxed breath that had his muscles pull Kageyama’s length into him all on their own.

“Fucking hell, Shou,” Kageyama moaned, tossing his head back against the floor and gripping Hinata’s slender hips.

After a few minutes of gently grinding up and down on Kageyama’s cock, Hinata leaned forward to offer a passionate kiss to the man he loved.

“I think it’s dumb that you’re worried,” Kageyama huffed, “but I’m not really unhappy about how it’s turning out right now.”

Hinata sat back up to his full height, staring down at Kageyama like a king over his kingdom. He looked confident. He looked commanding. He looked like sex personified. Impatiently, Hinata declared, “I just want to remind you what’s mine.”

Grabbing Kageyama’s hair and pulling him up forcefully to a seated position, Hinata sank down fast and hard, ripping moans from both of them that Hinata quickly swallowed up in a kiss.

Riding Kageyama was always a thrill, but this time Hinata felt more powerful than ever before. He teased Kageyama by almost pulling completely off his cock, over and over again, until Kageyama was keening and begging through his cries for Hinata to settle himself into a deeper friction.

It had been a while since they’d last done this, and Tobio’s face showed every achingly obvious moment of that to his eager boyfriend.

He already looked wrecked, face flush, mouth open, body trembling uncontrollably at Hinata’s touch.

“Oh, god. Tobio, you feel incredible. You feel so—“ but he couldn’t finish his thought. He concentrated on not cumming while the fluid bounce of his hips brushed Kageyama’s tip against his prostate repeatedly.

He felt so good.

Looking at the expression on Tobio’s face, Hinata knew he wouldn’t be able to keep going long at this pace. Kissing those plush lips again, Hinata groaned, “Mine,” before shoving Kageyama back against the floor.

Tobio gripped Hinata’s thighs tightly, excited tremors still evident in his hands. Hinata slid his hands up and down Tobio’s arms and torso, staring down at his lover with dark desire.

“Mine,” he growled again.

Kageyama choked around the high note of his gasp, gripping tighter still into the flesh of Shouyou’s thighs.

It spurred Hinata on faster and harder. The possessive stares and caressing and kissing were pushing them both right towards the edge of ecstasy. Leaning himself back down to bite at Kageyama’s neck, Hinata allowed Kageyama to help him ride harder by the grasp of his thighs.

Kageyama’s hand slid from Hinata’s firm thigh, between their bodies pressing together and thumbed the dripping head of Hinata’s cock.

Gasping loud with surprise, Hinata’s eyes lost focus as Kageyama began pumping him in time with Hinata’s steady thrusting.

“D-don’t, Tobio. You’ll make me—“ Hinata tried, swatting at Kageyama’s hand.

“I’ll make you what, Shouyou?” Kageyama asked, eyes heavily lidded with lust, voice a hungry plea.

“You’ll make me cum, Tobio,” Hinata finished. Sitting up once more, pressing himself up with his hands to Kageyama’s shoulders, he repeated, “You’re gonna make me cum!”

The look on his face, the animalistic cry ripping from his throat, the wild bucking of Hinata’s ass dragging sweet, rapid friction over his dick was much too much for Kageyama. His hips jerked erratically as he came thick loads of his hot liquid into his gorgeous lover.

Deep grunts of gratification left his lungs until they were barely more than gasps and it sounded as if he were struggling to breathe. Sliding down from a high no one else could ever give him, Kageyama was overcome at the lustful, disheveled appearance of his boyfriend riding him to the very ends of his orgasm.

Slipping his hand back around Hinata’s strained cock, Kageyama stared up at him. It was clear that he adored these moments…that he adored Hinata, and when Kageyama breathed out, “And you’re mine, Shou,” Hinata was gone.

Tumbling deep into ecstasy, he came loudly, with fervent cries of “Tobio” lingering in the air, riding out his orgasm with hard, jerking thrusts.

Still heaving deep breaths while staring down at his glistening boyfriend, Hinata frowned as Kageyama smirked.

“What’s that about?” he asked.

Kageyama shook his head and huffed out a breathy laugh. “Get down here, you idiot,” he demanded, pulling Hinata’s wrists until they were crossed behind Kageyama’s neck and their bodies were flush against one another.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Hinata pouted into Kageyama’s chest.

“I will when you think such stupid thoughts.”

Hinata lifted his face, pursing his lips and furrowing his brows at Tobio’s harsh words.

“Those photos hardly have anything to do with volleyball, whatsoever. Nobody but you is going to get excited over them,” Kageyama said lightly, smacking playfully at Hinata’s bare behind.

Hinata laughed, looking at his boyfriend in disbelief. “Oh you dear, delusional man. Now who’s the idiot?”

Kageyama was the one frowning now.

“Tobio,” Hinata said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “They meant for the pictures to look like that. Those are ‘sex sells’ pictures. The association wants to set you up as a national sex symbol to garner more attention, the same way they did with Oikawa.”

“No, they’re not. That’s ridiculous,” Kageyama complained, though the wrinkle in his forehead told Hinata he wasn’t 100% certain of his claim.

Sitting up again, reaching into the laundry basket to pull out Kageyama’s copy of Volleyball Monthly, Hinata flipped to the poster and yanked it out of the issue.

Unfolding it to hold in front of Kageyama’s face, he laughed, “You’re a freaking pinup now, Tobio. Every man, woman, and horny teen that has this picture on their wall is going to be masturbating thinking of you, love.”

“Oh my god!” Kageyama exclaimed with realization. “Oh my god! I’m definitely calling the editors!”

He stood abruptly, and Hinata fell off his lap still laughing.

“Shut up, Shouyou! Now who’s the vulgar one?! Oh my god!” he whined, grabbing his cell and heading for the bedroom.

Grinning and staring after his perfect, idiot boyfriend, Hinata wondered exactly what he had been worried about in the first place. Of course he wouldn’t have realized. Shaking his head, he decided he could at least finish folding their clothes while Kageyama finished panicking.

 

 

**_End._ **

 

 


End file.
